


Νικόλας η Ανάφτρα

by majimemecheorom (skatingjolras)



Category: Original Content, Telenovela Parody, The Greek Kpop Scene
Genre: F/M, Gen, greek pop subculture references, if y'all understand greek that is, literally just a meme fic for my friends and my pleasure alone but anyone is welcome to read it, the greek kpop scene as old timey underground flamenco, βραζιλιανικο μεξικανικο ρηαλνες, το κλαμα βγηκε απ τον παραδεισο references
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingjolras/pseuds/majimemecheorom
Summary: Μετά από μήνες παρακαλετού, η Μαρία Χουανίτα είχε καταφέρει να πείσει τη νεαρή φίλη της Ελένα να τη συνοδεύσει σε ένα απ’ αυτά τα ολίγον τι κλανδεστιν και ντισρεπιουταμπλ ταβερνεία στο κέντρο της πόλης, όπου δεν θα ήταν φρόνιμο μια κοπέλα μονάχη να συχνάζει, πόσο μάλιστα νύχτα.Ο λόγος, ότι στο συγκεκριμένο ταβερνείο, χωμένο σε μια υπόγα που εύκολα την έχανε το μάτι σου αν δεν ήξερες που να κοιτάξεις, λάμβαναν χώρα συχνά πυκνά βραδιές φλαμένκο.Την είχε φυσικά προετοιμάσει ψυχολογικά όσο γινόταν για αυτό που επρόκειτο να αντικρίσει. Είχε ακόμα μιλήσει περιστασιακά για κάποιον όμορφο χορευτή, κουνώντας με λαχτάρα τη βεντάλια της, και προκαλώντας το περιπαιχτικό γελάκι της μικρότερης κοπέλας, που οι άντρες και οι έρωτες την άφηναν κατά κύριο λόγο παγερά αδιάφορη.Έτσι, φτάνοντας επιτέλους στον χώρο αυτό για τον οποίο τόσα είχε ακούσει, η Ελένα είχε στο νου της μόνο το χορό.~dun dun duuuun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just memeing around among friends with way too many inside jokes for anyone to fully enjoy it but you're welcome to it anyway
> 
> comments fuel my ego, those of u who know me already know where to find me
> 
> απολαύστε
> 
> (i can't believe this is what i'm using this account for)

Μετά από μήνες παρακαλετού, η Μαρία Χουανίτα, 25χρονο σπλάχνο μικροκτηματία, είχε καταφέρει να πείσει τη νεαρή φίλη της Ελένα να τη συνοδεύσει σε ένα απ’ αυτά τα ολίγον τι κλανδεστιν και ντισρεπιουταμπλ ταβερνεία στο κέντρο της πόλης, όπου δεν θα ήταν φρόνιμο μια κοπέλα μονάχη να συχνάζει, πόσο μάλιστα νύχτα.

Ο λόγος, φυσικά, ήταν ότι στο συγκεκριμένο ταβερνείο, χωμένο σε μια υπόγα που εύκολα την έχανε το μάτι σου αν δεν ήξερες που να κοιτάξεις, λάμβαναν χώρα συχνά πυκνά βραδιές φλαμένκο. Και λέμε τώρα φλαμένκο, όχι αστεία. Όχι σαν αυτούς τους κρυόκωλους ευρωπαϊκούς χορούς με την γλυκανάλατη μουσικούλα και τις ευπρεπείς μεταξύ σωμάτων αποστάσεις και βραδινή ενδυμασία. Το φλαμένκο το σωστό, το βρώμικο, το κομματάκι πρόστυχο βρε αδερφέ. Αυτό που το χορεύουν οι ηλιοκαμένοι λεβέντες και λεβέντισσες, που τ’ αργασμένο δέρμα τους το ‘χει ποτίσει η αλμύρα και το ‘χει μαστιγώσει αλύπητα το κύμα, που το κορμί τους έχει τη δροσερή ευωδιά της θάλασσας και τα τραχιά χέρια τους μπορούν να γίνουν μια ζεστή φωλιά για κάθε γυναίκα (και άνδρα, διότι ήσαν όλοι και όλες τους μπαϊσέξουαλ).

Η Μαρία Χουανίτα πάλευε καιρό να μυήσει την 19χρονη φίλη της, που και λίγο σαν παιδί της την είχε, στον κόσμο του αντεργκράουντ (στην προκειμένη, κυριολεκτικά) φλαμένκο. Η ίδια επισκεπτόταν το ταβερνείο όποτε μπορούσε και ανυπομονούσε να το μοιραστεί με τη μικρή τσαπερδονοκωλοσφυρίχτρα που αποκαλούσε κολλητή της. Την είχε φυσικά προετοιμάσει ψυχολογικά όσο γινόταν για αυτό που επρόκειτο να αντικρίσει. Είχαν μάλιστα περάσει αρκετά απογεύματα παίζοντας μουσική και χορεύοντας παρέα, το γάργαρο νεανικό γέλιο τους να αντηχεί στους διαδρόμους. Η Μαρία είχε ακόμα μιλήσει περιστασιακά για κάποιον όμορφο χορευτή, κουνώντας με λαχτάρα τη βεντάλια της, και προκαλώντας το περιπαιχτικό γελάκι της μικρότερης κοπέλας, που οι άντρες και οι έρωτες την άφηναν κατά κύριο λόγο παγερά αδιάφορη.

Έτσι, φτάνοντας επιτέλους στον χώρο αυτό για τον οποίο τόσα είχε ακούσει, η Ελένα είχε στο νου της μόνο το χορό.

Ο φωτισμός ήταν χαμηλός, λιγοστά μονάχα κεριά, και η μουσική δυνατή, γέμιζε τον κλειστό υπόγειο χώρο. Η ατμόσφαιρα μύριζε αλκοόλ – η τεκίλα και το κρασί έρρεαν ασύδοτα – και ιδρώτα. Οι δύο κοπέλες κατευθύνθηκαν προς τη συνηθισμένη θέση της Μαρίας στην πίσω γωνία του ταβερνείου, θέση διακριτική και μη εκτεθειμένη, αλλά με ικανοποιητικότατη θέα της υποτυπώδους σκηνής –στην πραγματικότητα ένα κομμάτι του χώρου καθαρισμένο από καρέκλες και τραπέζια—όπου κυρίως δρούσαν οι χορευτές, μπροστά από την μπάντα των παθιασμένων κιθαριστών. Η Μαρία Χουανίτα έσπευσε να προμηθευτεί ποτά, τεκίλα για την ίδια και μια γκαζόζα για τη μικρή, ενώ η Ελένα περίμενε ανυπόμονα, σχεδόν δονούμενη επιτόπου, να ακουστεί γνωστή της μουσική για να χορέψει. Το βλέμμα της πλανιόταν άσκοπα τριγύρω χωρίς πραγματικά να δίνει σημασία.

Επιστρέφοντας στο τραπέζι, η Μαρία Χουανίτα πάγωσε. Ακουμπώντας με βασανιστικά αργές κινήσεις τα ποτήρια στο τραπέζι, μάτια καρφωμένα κάπου πίσω από την Ελένα, ψιθύρισε “Αυτός εκεί είναι” μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια, αφήνοντας μια συριστική αναπνοή. Η Ελένα άφησε έναν ελαφρύ καγχασμό ( “με κοψοχόλιασες μωρή”) προτού γυρίσει διακριτικά να δει επιτέλους ποιος είναι αυτός που κολάζει τη φίλη της (αν και η φίλη της είχε μια τάση να κολάζεται γενικά οπότε δεν της έκανε και πολλή εντύπωση).

Της πήρε λίγη ώρα να διακρίνει σε ποιον αναφερόταν η Μαρία, μέχρι τα μάτια της να κατασταλάξουν στην επίμαχη φιγούρα: ένας νεαρός άνδρας, αρκετά κοντύτερος των συγχορευτών του, γεροδεμένος και καλογυμνασμένος, με ιδιαίτερα εντυπωσιακά μπράτσα, μυώδη πόδια, και, σημείωσε γελώντας μέσα της, μεγάλη, τριγωνική μύτη, πλαισιωμένη από τούφες καστανών μαλλιών που σκίαζαν τα μάτια του καθώς χόρευε. Φορούσε ένα αντικειμενικά σκανδαλώδες λευκό πουκάμισο, τα μανίκια σκισμένα, ή και σκοπίμως αφαιρεμένα για να αναδείξουν τα προαναφερθέντα μπράτσα, αρκετά κουμπιά αφημένα ξεκούμπωτα ώστε να αποκαλύπτονται κομμάτια του στήθους του καθώς χόρευε. Η Ελένα άκουσε τη Μαρία Χουανίτα να στραβοκαταπίνει και πάλεψε να κρύψει το γέλιο της. Γυρνώντας να πίσω στη φίλη της, είπε απλά “Χμμ, καλός είναι, στο δίνω αυτό” μειδιώντας ελαφρά. “Έλα να χορέψουμε τώραααα” γκρίνιαξε χαριτωμένα τραβώντας το χέρι της μεγαλύτερης, έχοντας μόλις ακούσει τις πρώτες νότες ενός αγαπημένου της κομματιού.

Η μικρή Ελένα, που μέχρι πρόσφατα καθόταν κι έκλαιγε, όχι γιατί δεν την παίζανε οι φιλενάδες της, αλλά γιατί δεν την έπαιζε η σεροτονίνη της, με παιδικό σχεδόν ενθουσιασμό (σχεδόν, γιατί κατά κανόνα τα παιδιά δεν χορεύουν σαν επί χρήμασι εκδιδομένες) κινούταν στο ρυθμό όλο χαμόγελα αντικριστά με τη Μαρία Χουανίτα. Η Μαρία Χουανίτα με τη σειρά της κινούταν κι αυτή στο ρυθμό, και το μάτι της τρεμόπαιζε στα εκτεθειμένα μπράτσα του νεαρού. Το όλο σκηνικό διασκέδαζε αρκετά την Ελένα, που ανά διαστήματα έσκαγε και κανένα δεικτικό γελάκι.

Σε αυτό το σημείο θα ήταν ίσως φρόνιμο να σημειωθεί ότι τα κορίτσια μας, εμ, δεν είχαν κόνσεπτ της διακριτικότητας. Έχοντας βρεθεί σε ένα χώρο όπου θα έπρεπε να προσπαθούν να περνούν απαρατήρητες, είχαν τοποθετηθεί στο κέντρο της σκηνής, γελώντας δυνατά, η Μαρία Χουανίτα λόγω της τεκίλας, η Ελένα επειδή ήταν αυτή που ήταν, στριφογυρίζοντας και τινάζοντας τις φούστες τους –της Μαρίας ένα γαλαζωπό φιστικί, της Ελένα ένα διακριτικό και ταπεινό έντονο κόκκινο—ολούθε.

Όταν πια η μουσική άλλαξε σε κάτι που δεν είχαν όρεξη να χορέψουν, επανήλθαν στο τραπέζι τους. Εκεί, μην έχοντας κάτι καλύτερο να κάνουν, αφέθηκαν να παρακολουθούν τους άλλους χορευτές. Δηλαδή, Τον άλλο χορευτή (ΤΜ), που τράβαγε την προσοχή πάνω του με έναν τρόπο δυσανάλογο του αναστήματός του.

Όσο περισσότερη ώρα τον παρατηρούσε, τόσο καταλάβαινε γιατί στενάζει η Μαρία Χουανίτα. Ο οριακά ημίγυμνος νεαρός λίκνιζε το σμιλευμένο κορμί του με χάρη και ένταση που θύμιζαν τίγρη. Τα μπράτσα και το στήθος του γυάλιζαν από τον ιδρώτα, το βλέμμα του ήταν προσηλωμένο και λάγνο κάτω από τα ατίθασα μαλλιά του, και οι γοφοί του έφερναν κύκλους σαν το λίκνισμα της γαζέλας, ή της δημοφιλέστερης πόρνης στο λιμάνι.

Η Ελένα δεν ένιωσε κάποια ανεξήγητη παρόρμηση να τόνε σκαρφαλώσει ωσάν δέντρο, ή μάλλον θάμνο, αλλά αναγνώρισε το ταλέντο του και το αντικειμενικό σεξαπίλ των μυών του. Η Μαρία Χουανίτα, από την άλλη, δεν είχε σταματήσει να κουνά παθιασμένα τη βεντάλια πίσω από την οποία έκρυβε τα κοκκινισμένα μάγουλά της, ενώ κατάπιε μια αρκετά αναξιοπρεπή τσιρίδα όταν ο εν λόγω χορευτής έτυχε να βρεθεί μπροστά τους, σε απόσταση σχεδόν αναπνοής, περιμένοντας να ξαναχορέψει.

Η βραδιά έληξε, δυστυχώς, σχετικά νωρίς, καθώς η Ελένα, άπειρη στα ξενύχτια και τις κρυφές εξόδους, αποφάσισε να το παίξει εκ του ασφαλούς, και παρακάλεσε τη φίλη της να τη συνοδεύσει σπίτι λίγο μετά τα μεσάνυχτα, έχοντας φυσικά ρίξει έναν τελευταίο χορό. Εξουθενωμένες από το χορό, την αδρεναλίνη, και, στην περίπτωση της Μαρίας, την τεκίλα, που ήταν και λίγο μπομπίτσα, οι δυο κοπέλες κατέρρευσαν σχεδόν αμέσως στα κρεβάτια τους και κοιμήθηκαν όσο περισσότερο τους επέτρεπε το πρόγραμμα της επομένης.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Μερικές μέρες πέρασαν από την παρθενική επίσκεψη της Ελένα στο ταβερνείο. Τα απογεύματα μουσικής και χορού με τη φιλενάδα της συνεχίστηκαν χωρίς διακοπή. Ένα απόγευμα, ο καιρός ανοιξιάτικος, στις πρώτες ζέστες του Απριλιού, φεύγοντας από το σπίτι της Μαρίας Χουανίτας η Ελένα αποφάσισε να κάνει έναν περίπατο στη γειτονιά, καθώς η φίλη της έμενε σε πολύ πιο κεντρικό σημείο από την ίδια και σπάνια της δινόταν η ευκαιρία να περπατήσει λίγο σαν άνθρωπος χωρίς να φοβάται μην της ορμήξουνε τίποτα αγρίμια ή κάνας σκύλος της γειτόνισσας.

Με την απλή καθημερινή φούστα της να κυματίζει καθώς βάδιζε, τον αέρα να χαϊδεύει τις ξανθές μπούκλες της, και μια παραδοσιακή μπαλάντα στα χείλη της –“...σαν την καρδία ενός μαρουλιού, είσαι ο έρωτας τ’ Απριλιού” –η Ελένα αφέθηκε να περιπλανιέται στα πλακόστρωτα δρομάκια της γειτονιάς, το γλυκό φως του ηλιοβασιλέματος να χρωματίζει ροδαλά τα πρόσωπα των περαστικών, και η ευωδιά των γιασεμιών να μπλέκεται περίτεχνα με αυτή του αδειάσματος των βόθρων.

Το ηλιοβασίλεμα σιγά σιγά μεταμορφώθηκε σε λυκόφως. Η Ελένα ήταν πλέον έτοιμη να πάρει το δρόμο του γυρισμού, προτού απλώσει η νύχτα τα μαύρα πέπλα της πάνω από την πόλη. Στράφηκε λοιπόν προς αναζήτηση μιας άμαξας με κατεύθυνση τα προάστια. Φτάνοντας στο σταθμό, τα άλογα να ξαποσταίνουν δίπλα στην ταΐστρα, οι οδηγοί να χασομερούν κουτσομπολεύοντας και καπνίζοντας, οι λιγοστοί επιβάτες να συγκρατούν τα νεύρα τους με την ελπίδα τα δρομολόγια να ξεκινήσουν μισή ώρα πάνω κάτω από την προγραμματισμένη τους αναχώρηση, η Ελένα κατευθύνθηκε διακριτικά προς την απομακρυσμένη άκρη του χώρου αναμονής, ελπίζοντας για λίγη ησυχία.

Για λίγη ώρα αφέθηκε να αγναντεύει αφηρημένα το υπερπέραν, μέχρι που μια κίνηση στην άκρη του οπτικού της πεδίου την έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις της. Η άμαξα που πέρασε μπροστά της δεν ήταν, ευτυχώς, αυτή που περίμενε, γιατί αλλιώς φωτιά στους φραμπαλάδες της. Παρόλα αυτά, εκ νέου συγκεντρωμένη καθώς ήταν, ξανάριξε μια ματιά τριγύρω. Δεν παρατήρησε κάτι εκτός του συνήθους και ήταν έτοιμη να επιστρέψει στην περισυλλογή της, όταν ξαφνικά σκάλωσε. Ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια της και κούνησε το κεφάλι της σαν μπερδεμένο κουτάβι, αλλά αυτό που τράβηξε την προσοχή της ήταν ακόμα εκεί. Ή μάλλον, αυτός.

Περίπου δύο μέτρα από εκεί που στεκόταν η Ελένα βρισκόταν κανένας άλλος παρά ο γεροδεμένος χορευτής του ταβερνείου. Ήταν αρκετά πιο ντυμένος από την τελευταία φορά που τον είχε δει, αλλά το ανάστημα και το χαρακτηριστικό προφίλ του ήταν αλάνθαστα σημεία αναγνώρισης. (Η Ελένα ήταν σίγουρη πως, αν η Μαρία Χουανίτα ήταν μαζί της, θα είχε προσθέσει στη λίστα αυτή και τα οπίσθιά του).

Η Ελένα στάθηκε για λίγο αβέβαιη. Ο ενθουσιασμός της αναγνώρισης την έσπρωχνε να του μιλήσει, μα μια φωνούλα μέσα της έσπερνε χαοτική αμφιβολία, τη γνωστή και ως ανύπαρκτη αυτοεκτίμηση και ανξζαϊετέ. Αποφασίζοντας να πει στη φωνούλα να τα βάλει εκεί που ξέρει, η Ελένα πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και έκανε με μεγαλύτερη σιγουριά απ’ όση ένιωθε τα πρώτα βήματα προς το μέρος του.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή διάλεξε η άμαξα που περίμενε η Ελένα να κυλήσει μπροστά στους αναμένοντες επιβάτες και να ανακοινωθεί η ώρα επιβίβασης και αναχώρησης, αμφότεραι σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα. Αναστενάζοντας με ελαφρά αγανάκτηση, η Ελένα επιβιβάστηκε, απογοητευμένη που δεν είχε προλάβει να μιλήσει στον χορευτή, παρόλο που δεν είχε την παραμικρή ιδέα τι θα του έλεγε.

Η απογοήτευση δεν κράτησε πολύ, καθώς λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα ο ίδιος νεαρός εγκαταστάθηκε με έναν ελαφρύ γδούπο στην ακριβώς απέναντί της θέση.

Η άμαξα ξεκίνησε, τραντάζοντας συθέμελα όλους τους επιβάτες –δυο μεσήλικες κυρίες, ένα νεαρό ζευγάρι, και έναν ηλικιωμένο κύριο που είχε ήδη αποκοιμηθεί—και η Ελένα πήρε λίγο χρόνο να συμμαζέψει τις σκέψεις της.

Η Ελένα ήταν διαβαστερή κοπέλα. Έτσι, στη στιγμή αυτή της περισυλλογής της, στο νου της ήρθε ένα γνωμικό που είχε κάποτε διαβάσει σε ένα από τα πολλά βιβλία που είχε καταβροχθίσει:  yolo.  Λατινικά. Φράση που μεταφράζεται περιφραστικά ως “έχεις μονάχα μια ζωή, ζήσε κάθε στιγμή στο έπακρο και γεύσου την κάθε εμπειρία”. Η σοφία των λατίνων προγόνων τη γέμισε αποφασιστικότητα. 

“Καλησπέρα” έκρωξε διστακτικά. Μορφάζοντας, καθάρισε το λαιμό της και χαμογέλασε αμήχανα. Ο νεαρός συνάντησε το βλέμμα της με ελαφρά απορία.

“Καλησπέρα” απάντησε, ο ερωτηματικός τόνος εμφανής στη φωνή του, που είχε μια υποψία της βραχνάδας του καπνιστή.

Η Ελένα δίστασε. Δεν είχε σκεφτεί τι θα έλεγε παρακάτω,

“Είσαι...Είσαι ο χορευτής από τη βραδιά φλαμένκο, σωστά;” δοκίμασε, ελπίζοντας να μην ακουστεί σαν καμιά στολκερ.

Τα φρύδια του νεαρού εκτοξεύτηκαν προς τα πάνω. Η Ελένα υποψιαζόταν πως μάλλον το διασκέδαζε.

“Είμαι. Και εσύ...ήσουν κι εσύ στο ταβερνείο, σε θυμάμαι.” Χαμογέλασε. 

Η Ελένα ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν. Δεν περίμενε να ήταν αξιομνημόνευτη. Ανάγκασε ένα μικρό γελάκι, μη θέλοντας να αφήσει άβολη παύση στη συζήτηση. 

“Δε νομίζω να συστηθήκαμε” είπε, γέρνοντας χαριτωμένα το κεφάλι της στο πλάι. “Δε συνηθίζω να ρίχνομαι έτσι σε συζητήσεις με αγνώστους.” Έριξε το βλέμμα της στα πόδια της, δαγκώνοντας ασυναίσθητα τα χείλη της. Αναγκάζοντας τον εαυτό της να επανέλθει, όρθωσε την πλάτη της και πρόσφερε το χέρι της πριν προλάβει να αλλάξει γνώμη.

“Ελένα.”

Ο νεαρός περιεργάστηκε στιγμιαία το απλωμένο χέρι της.

“Νικόλας” απάντησε, εκπλήσσοντας την Ελένα όταν, αντί να δεχτεί τη χειραψία της, πήρε το χέρι της και το έφερε απαλά στα χείλη του, κοιτώντας την μέσα από τις βλεφαρίδες του. Τα μάτια του πρασινόφερναν και φαινόταν να χρειάζεται ξύρισμα, παρατήρησε η Ελένα με έναν ξαφνικό κόμπο στο λαιμό της. Η μύτη του ακουμπούσε τον καρπό της.

“Γοητευμένη” κατάφερε να πει περιπαικτικά, επανερχόμενη στον εαυτό της. Ο Νικόλας μειδίασε, ελευθερώνοντας το χέρι της. 

“Δεν σε έχω ξαναδεί στο ταβερνείο.”

“Πρώτη μου φορά.”

“Πώς κι έτσι;”

“Η φίλη μου...ήθελε καιρό να με μυήσει στην κουλτούρα του φλαμένκο και επιτέλους τα κατάφερε” γέλασε η Ελένα.

“Μάλιστα” η γλώσσα του πετάχτηκε στιγμιαία από το στόμα του για να γλείψει τα χείλη του “και πως τη βρήκες;”

“Ενθουσιάστηκα λιγάκι...μάλλον φάνηκε” γέλασε κοκκινίζοντας, καθώς οι αναμνήσεις του ταβερνείου ξανάρθαν στο νου της.

“Η μουσική έχει την τάση να το κάνει αυτό” έγνεψε ο Νικόλας, συγκρατώντας τα δικό του γέλιο.

“Χορεύεις ωραία.”

Οι λέξεις βγήκαν απ’ τα χείλη της Ελένα πριν προλάβει να τις καταπιεί και, αν είχε κοκκινίσει πριν, τώρα πιθανότατα ήταν ασορτί με τη φούστα που φόραγε στο ταβερνείο.

Ο Νικόλας γέλασε ανοιχτά πλέον, απολαμβάνοντας τόσο το κομπλιμέντο όσο και την αμηχανία της κοπέλας.

“Ευχαριστώ” απάντησε κοιτώντας την στα μάτια. Φάνηκε να σκέφτεται κάτι για λίγο κι έπειτα έσκυψε κοντά της, φέρνοντας το πρόσωπό του κοντά στο δικό της.

“Ξέρεις, ετοιμάζω μια καινούργια χορογραφία πάνω σε ένα κομμάτι που παίχτηκε πρώτη φορά εκείνο το βράδυ” ψιθύρισε με συνωμοτικό τόνο.

Μαζεύτηκε πίσω χαμογελώντας, εμφανώς περήφανος με το πόσο αναστατωμένη έδειχνε η Ελένα, η οποία εκείνη τη στιγμή στραβοκατάπιε και άφησε προσεκτικά την ανάσα που ασυνείδητα κρατούσε. 

“Ανυπομονώ να τη δω” κατάφερε να απαντήσει. 

Για λίγο κοιτάχτηκαν. Έπειτα τα βλέμματά τους περιπλανήθηκαν, το ελαφρύ τράνταγμα της άμαξας πάνω το χαλίκι να τους επαναφέρει στην πραγματικότητα.

“Πόσων χρονών με κάνεις;” 

Η Ελένα πετάχτηκε από την ξαφνική ερώτηση. Ο Νικόλας γέλασε αμήχανα, τρίβοντας το σβέρκο του.

“Δεν...δεν είμαι καλή με τις ηλικίες” δίστασε η Ελένα.

“Προσπάθησε.”

“Εμ... κάτω από 25;”

“Είμαι 20. Πρώτη φορά σήμερα κάποιος μου είπε ότι μοιάζω στην ηλικία μου και ήθελα να το δοκιμάσω” προσέφερε ως δικαιολογία. “Εσύ;”

“Πόσο με κάνεις;” απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

“20;”

“Κοντά είσαι.”

“21;” δοκίμασε με μεγαλύτερη βεβαιότητα.

“19” γέλασε η Ελένα στο ξάφνιασμα του Νικόλα “αλλά μάλλον μεγαλοδείχνω.”

“Είναι το σώμα σου” ανταποκρίθηκε αυτός χωρίς να χάσει στιγμή.

“Παρακαλώ;” ψέλλισε η Ελένα με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

“Δείχνεις ώριμη...πιο γυναίκα απ’ ότι κορίτσι. Φαίνεται στον τρόπο που χορεύεις” είπε, ξεδιάντροπα, το βλέμμα του σκοτεινό.

Η Ελένα κόντεψε να πνιγεί.

Ο Νικόλας διάλεξε εκείνη τη στιγμή να βγάλει το πανωφόρι του, κάνοντας θεατρικούς μορφασμούς σε μια ανειλικρινή προσπάθεια να επικαλεστεί τη ζέστη. Το λευκό πουκάμισο που φορούσε είχε, ευτυχώς, (“σ’ ευχαριστώ Σάντα Μαρία ντε Ντολόρες” ψιθύρισε μέσα της η Ελένα) μανίκια.  Παρόλα αυτά τα μπράτσα του διαγράφονταν να τεντώνουν το ταλαίπωρο το ύφασμα καθώς άπλωσε τα χέρια του για να ξεπιαστεί. Ξαναστρέφοντας νωχελικά το βλέμμα του στην Ελένα, ξεκούμπωσε βασανιστικά το πάνω κουμπί του πουκαμίσου του. 

Η μεσήλικη κυρία δίπλα στην Ελένα ξερόβηξε, κάνοντας τον να μαζευτεί, το χαμόγελό του όμως έμεινε ακλόνητο. 

Η Ελένα θυμήθηκε τη βεντάλια της, την οποία και άνοιξε με ένα σχεδόν βίαιο τίναγμα του καρπού της και άρχισε να κάνει αέρα στο ανεξήγητα αναψοκοκκινισμένο ντεκολτέ της.

“Ξέρεις, δε μιλάς σωστά” κατάφερε μετά από λίγο να πει η Ελένα.

“Δεν καταλαβαίνω σε τι αναφέρεσαι” απάντησε ο Νικόλας, που εμφανώς καταλάβαινε.

Προτού προλάβει να ανοίξει το στόμα της, η άμαξα σταμάτησε απότομα. Με ξαφνικό πανικό συνειδητοποίησε πως αυτή ήταν η στάση που έπρεπε να κατέβει και να μετεπιβιβαστεί σε κάποιο μικρότερο κάρο ή γαϊδουράκι για το υπόλοιπο της διαδρομής προς το σπίτι της.

“Φεύγεις;”

“Τρέχοντας” αποκρίθηκε μαζεύοντας βιαστικά τη φούστα της. “Έχω δρόμο μπροστά μου” πρόσθεσε.

“Κι εγώ. Δυστυχώς απ’ ότι φαίνεται προς άλλη κατεύθυνση.”

Μόρφασαν και οι δύο.

Η Ελένα έκανε να αποβιβαστεί από την άμαξα, σχεδόν σκοντάφτοντας πάνω στον με κάποιον θαυματουργό τρόπο ακόμα κοιμισμένο ηλικιωμένο κύριο.

Ο Νικόλας πρόσφερε το χέρι του, βοηθώντας την να κατέβει τα δυο σκαλάκια.

“Θα σε δω στην επόμενη βραδιά φλαμένκο, λοιπόν;” ρώτησε ανάλαφρα.

“...Ίσως” απάντησε η Ελένα, εκπλήσσοντας τόσο το Νικόλα, που την είχε κόψει για πιο μαζεμένη και ντροπαλή, όσο και τον εαυτό της.

Με ένα τελευταίο χαμόγελο –τουλάχιστον ήλπιζε πως ήταν χαμόγελο, και όχι κάποια γκριμάτσα πόνου ετοιμοθάνατης αρκούδας—η Ελένα γύρισε την πλάτη της στο νεαρό χορευτή και στράφηκε προς αναζήτηση μεταφορικού μέσου. Άκουσε την πόρτα της άμαξας να κλείνει και το κάλπασμα των αλόγων καθώς απομακρύνονταν, παίρνοντας μαζί τους κάθε απόδειξη του τι της είχε μόλις συμβεί. 

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, συγκρατώντας μια αναξιοπρεπή  τσιριδούλα , νιώθοντας τα μάγουλά της να καίνε. 

Λίγο αργότερα, έχοντας εγκατασταθεί στην καρότσα του γαϊδουρόσυρτου αμαξιδίου που θα τη μετέφερε τα τελευταία χιλιόμετρα της διαδρομής, και καθώς ακόμα η συνάντηση με το νεαρό έπαιζε σε επανάληψη στο μυαλό της, μια σκέψη τη βάρεσε σαν στάμνα που πέφτει από την ταράτσα στο κεφάλι κάποιου άτυχου περαστικού.

Κάπως θα έπρεπε να το μεταφέρει όλο αυτό στη Μαρία Χουανίτα.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> η παραδοσιακή μπαλάντα: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qv__A2S1LnE
> 
> σχόλια παρακαλώ, feed my validation-starved gay ass


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Η Μαρία Χουανίτα είχε ένα μυστικό.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back back agayn with a surprise update uwu

 

Η Μαρία Χουανίτα είχε ένα μυστικό. Ήταν κρυμμένο στης καρδιάς τα βάθη, κανείς δεν το ‘χε μάθει, και ποτέ δε θα το έλεγε, σε κανέναν, ούτε καν στην κολλητή της. Κι ας το τραγουδούσαν τη νύχτα στα κλώνια όλα τ’ αηδόνια. Το μυστικό αυτό ήταν γνωστό με το όνομα Μιγκέλ Εστρεγκέρα.

Ας το πιάσουμε απ’ την αρχή.

Η Μαρία Χουανίτα σύχναζε καιρό σε μία λέσχη νέων που λάμβανε χώρο στην τοπική βιβλιοθήκη. Εκεί νεαρά άτομα κάποιου επιπέδου συναθροίζονταν συχνά πυκνά και διάβαζαν βιβλία ή συζητούσαν παίρνοντας το απογευματινό τους τσάι, με βουτήματα ασφαλώς. Η λέσχη νέων αποτελούσε τη μισή κοινωνική ζωή της Μαρίας Χουανίτας. Η άλλη μισή ήταν ο χορός με την Ελένα, η οποία πλέον επίσης σύχναζε στη λέσχη μετά από παρότρυνση της φίλης της.  Σημαντικότερο όλων όμως ήταν το γεγονός πως η λέσχη παρείχε μία από τις λιγοστές ευκαιρίες για τους νεαρούς αδέσμευτους ενήλικες να κοινωνικοποιούνται ανεπίβλεπτα. Ανάμεσα σε αυτούς τους νεαρούς ενήλικες ήταν και ο Μιγκέλ Εστρεγκέρα. Μετρίου αναστήματος, αρκετά γεροδεμένος, τα μαύρα του μαλλιά πάντα γυαλιστερά, τραβηγμένα πίσω, καθώς ήταν αρκετά μακριά ώστε να χρειάζεται να τα δένει με μια κορδελίτσα στον αυχένα του.  Ήταν αρκετά στωικός και εσωστρεφής, συνδιαλεγόμενος με ελάχιστα άτομα στη λέσχη, με τα οποία όμως εμφάνιζε μια άλλη πλευρά του, κάνοντας σαρκαστικά σχόλια και γελώντας δυνατά.

Π εριστασιακά, η Μαρία Χουανίτα τον έπιανε να την κοιτάει επίμονα. Κατέληξε λοιπόν στο λογικότατο συμπέρασμα ότι τη μισούσε σφοδρά.

Στα μέσα του χειμώνα, η λέσχη διοργάνωσε μάζωξη για δείπνο και χορό, γιορτάζοντας τα έξι χρόνια της. Το να αναρωτηθεί κανείς αν η Μαρία Χουανίτα παρευρέθηκε θα ήταν σαν να ρωτάει αν ο Μάρτης λείπει από τη Σαρακοστή. Με το αλκοόλ να ρέει άφθονο στη μορφή φίνου κρασιού που χορήγησαν με μεγαλοψυχία οι πλουσιότεροι γόνοι της παρέας, η Μαρία Χουανίτα βρισκόταν στο στοιχείο της.

Τα μεσάνυχτα είχαν προ πολλού περάσει και λιγοστά μόνο άτομα παρέμεναν στη μάζωξη. Η Ελένα είχε εδώ και ώρα αποχαιρετίσει τη φιλενάδα της και βρισκόταν χουχουλιασμένη στο κρεβάτι της, που ήταν μονό, και μόνη της καλοπερνούσε.

Κατεβάζοντας ένα ακόμα ποτήρι κόκκινο κρασί ωσάν να ήταν βυσσινάδα, η Μαρία Χουανίτα κοίταξε και γύρω της και για μια ακόμα φορά έπιασε τον Μιγκέλ να την κοιτάζει. Αποφασισμένη να μη λυγίσει, κλείδωσε το βλέμμα της με το δικό του και ανασήκωσε το φρύδι της σαν σε πρόκληση. Ο Μιγκέλ την εξέπληξε όταν, αντί να τραβήξει το βλέμμα του, χαμογέλασε, γέρνοντας το ποτήρι του προς το μέρος της και έπειτα κατεβάζοντας τα περιεχόμενά του μονοκοπανιά.  Πριν προλάβει η Μαρία να επεξεργαστεί αυτή του τη χειρονομία, ο νεαρός περπατούσε προς το μέρος της. 

Σ κύβοντας αισθησιακά κοντά στο αυτί της με ανάσα που μοσχοβόλαγε μοσχοφίλερο, ψιθύρισε: “Νύχτα μου...είσαι για έναν μάγκα που κανείς ποτέ δε θα ξεχάσει;”

Η Μαρία Χουανίτα βραχυκύκλωσε. Το θολωμένο από το κρασί μυαλό της δυσκολευόταν να πιστέψει πως ο νεαρός άνδρας που τόσο καιρό πίστευε ότι τη μισούσε στην πραγματικότητα την ποθούσε. Εξέπληξε τον εαυτό της με τη συνειδητοποίηση πως κι εκείνη τον ποθούσε, και δεν ήταν μονάχα η επιρροή της οινοποσίας. Ταυτόχρονα συνειδητοποίησε πως τόση ώρα κοιτούσε στο υπερπέραν χωρίς να του έχει απαντήσει. Μη βρίσκοντας λέξεις (δεν θα έλεγε κανείς πως ο λόγος ήταν το ατού της) έγνεψε έντονα καταφατικά. Ο Μιγκέλ το έλαβε ως σήμα να πάρει το χέρι της και να αρχίσει να την οδηγεί προς έναν απομονωμένο διάδρομο της βιβλιοθήκης.

Κάθε προσποίηση ευγένειας, καλών τρόπων, σαβουαρ βιβρ και σαβουαρ φαιρ, είχε πετάξει από το παράθυρο από την πρώτη στιγμή που τα βλέμματά τους συναντήθηκαν. Έτσι δεν αποτέλεσε έκπληξη όταν ο Μιγκέλ γύρισε και απότομα κάρφωσε την Μαρία με την πλάτη σε ένα ράφι, το οποίο στιγμιαία ταρακουνήθηκε αλλά κράτησε γερά.

“Ζαλίζομαι” έκανε η Μαρία.

“Απ’ το πολύ ποτό;”

“Όχι, μάναρέ μου, από το στριφογύρισμα.”

Ο  Μιγκέλ γέλασε απολογητικά, προτού σκύψει και επιτέλους ενώσει τα χείλη τους σε μια παθιασμένη μάχη για κυριαρχία. 

“Τα χείλη σου μυρίζουν αλκοόλ” είπε ξέπνοα η Μαρία Χουανίτα όταν χωρίστηκαν για αέρα.

“Δε με νοιάζει. Και ούτε φάνηκε να σε πειράζει” αποκρίθηκε ο Μιγκέλ.

“Τουσέ” χαμογέλασε η Μαρία ξαναφέρνοντας κοντά τα στόματά τους.

Και λίγο πολύ τρίξαν τα ράφια, πέσανε κάνα δυο βιβλιαράκια, στενάξαν τα πατώματα, κλπ κλπ.

Ξημερωθήκανε αγκαλιά, ο Μιγκέλ, όντας τζέντλεμαν, συνόδευσε τη Μαρία Χουανίτα σπίτι της και, λουσμένοι από το γλυκό φως της ανατολής, αντάλλαξαν ένα τελευταίο αγνό φιλί, προτού ο Μιγκέλ πάρει το δρόμο της επιστροφής, με ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη και μια υπόσχεση να κρέμεται στον αέρα.

Φυσικά, επειδή μιλάμε για τη Μαρία Χουανίτα, τα πράγματα δεν ήταν τόσο απλά. Έτσι, μετά το σκανδαλώδες αυτό περιστατικό, καταλήφθηκε από άγχος, ντροπή και δεύτερες σκέψεις. Στην Ελένα δεν είπε τίποτα, παρά αφέθηκε μόνη στην αγωνία της. Και όταν ξαναείδε το αντικείμενο του πόθου της, κυριευμένη από αμφιβολία, προσποιήθηκε σαν να μην τον ήξερε. Ίσως να ήταν πιο ασφαλές αυτό και για τους δυο τους, και εκείνη να μην εκτεθεί αν το όλο συμβάν ήταν από πλευράς του μονάχα λόγω του ποτού.

Κι έτσι η Μαρία Χουανίτα βρέθηκε σε μια κατάσταση όπου μονάχη της πίστευε ενάντια σε κάθε στοιχείο της πραγματικότητας πως ο νεαρός που σε καθημερινή βάση την έγδυνε με τα μάτια του την απεχθανόταν τα μάλα και πιθανότατα δε θυμόταν καν τι συνέβη μεταξύ τους.

Στους μήνες που ακολούθησαν, άρχισε να πηγαίνει τακτικότερα στις βραδιές φλαμένκο, αδράττοντας την ευκαιρία να καταναλώσει νοθευμένη τεκίλα μακριά από γνωστό της κόσμο και απολαμβάνοντας την αγαπημένη της μουσική.  Ήταν εκεί λοιπόν, στο γνωστό υπόγειο ταβερνείο, που μοιραία τα μάτια της πρωτοέπεσαν πάνω στη μυώδη (και μυτώδη) μορφή του επίσης γνωστού χορευτή, πάνω στην οποία άρχισε να προβάλει όλη της την καταπιεσμένη σεξουαλική ενέργεια. Εξάλλου, ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολο να στενάζει στη φίλη της για το άγνωστο μανάρι του ταβερνείου, παρά για το υπερβολικά γνωστό μανάρι της λέσχης.

Και κάπως έτσι μπήκε και η άνοιξη, ήρθε η ουρανού κατάνυξη, και η Μαρία Χουανίτα κατάφερε επιτέλους να πείσει τη νεαρή φίλη της Ελένα να τη συνοδεύσει σε μια απ’ αυτές τις βραδιές φλαμένκο.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs referenced:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmsIiqn8GlI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=decgotKBB-g  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlBrQjKBFaU
> 
> φοδ δε λαβ οφ γκοντ πλζ κομμεντ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know u were all dying to see where this torrid affair was going so there

 

Στις μέρες που μεσολάβησαν μεταξύ της τυχαίας, μοιραίας, και μυτέας συνάντησης με το νεαρό, και του επόμενου προγραμματισμένου ανταμώματος με τη Μαρία Χουανίτα, η Ελένα είχε άπλετο χρόνο να μείνει μονάχη με τις σκέψεις της –ιστορικά, επικίνδυνος συνδυασμός.

Βρήκε, χωρίς καλά καλά να το καταλάβει, τον εαυτό της, ξαπλωμένο στο κρεβάτι της στη μέση της νύχτας, να αγναντεύει με περισυλλογή το ταβάνι,  και σ τις ρωγμές του παλαιωμένου σοβά να διακρίνει το περίγραμμα μιας μύτης εκεί, ενός μπράτσου εδώ, και η φιγούρα του Νικόλα έφερνε γύρους στο μυαλό της ωσάν  κοντοστούπικη σβούρα.  Όσο κι αν κάτι μέσα της της έλεγε να μείνει μακριά, δεν μπορούσε να αποφύγει τη σκέψη του νεαρού αυτού, και της συνάντησης που άναψε μια σπίθα στα σωθικά της. Σπίθα που καλό θα ήταν τοιουτοτρόπως να πνίξει, διότιν ειδάλλως φωτιά στον κώλο της. 

Πώς έγινε να της συμβεί αυτής κάτι τέτοιο, που είχε να της κεντρίσει το ενδιαφέρον άντρας από εκείνο το προεφηβικό κρας που ανέπτυξε σε έναν περιπλανώμενο θεατρίνο; Άτιμοι καλλιτέχνες, βλαστήμησε. Τουλάχιστον τώρα επιτέλους καταλάβαινε τη Μαρία Χουανίτα, και θα μπορούσαν να στενάζουν παρέα. Και αχ πως θα στέναζε για τα σφριγηλά μπράτσα του και το λάγνο, περιπαικτικό βλέμμα του.

Έχοντας πλέον για τα καλά αφεθεί στις ονειροπολήσεις της, αναρωτήθηκε πως θα ήταν η αίσθηση των χεριών του στο σώμα της. Θα ήταν άραγε τραχιά, μαστιγωμένα αλύπητα από το κύμα, ποτισμένα από την αλμύρα; Ή μήπως ζεστά, κρύβοντας απρόσμενη απαλότητα, μια ζεστή φωλιά που θα ζήλευε κάθε γυναίκα (ή άνδρα); Σε λίγο η φαντασία της έπαψε να ασχολείται με τα χέρια του και πέρασε σιγά σιγά σε...άλλα κομμάτια του. Ήταν πραγματικά προικισμένος, αναστέναξε. Τόσο μεγάλη και παχιά αυτή η μύτη του. Αν αποτελούσε οποιουδήποτε είδους αξιόπιστη ένδειξη, σκέφτηκε κοκκινίζοντας, τότε...

Χαμένη καθώς ήταν σε τούτη της την ενδοσκόπηση,  δεν άκουσε τον ελαφρύ γδούπο στο παράθυρό της. Ούτε τον πρώτο, ούτε τον δεύτερο. Ο τρίτος –ο μακρύτερος—λίγο δυνατότερος από τους προηγούμενους, ήταν αυτός που της τράβηξε τελικά την προσοχή. Για την ακρίβεια, την έκανε να πεταχτεί απ’ το κρεβάτι σαν τρομαγμένη γάτα.

Π λησίασε διστακτικά προς το παράθυρο.  Τράβηξε την κουρτίνα στο πλάι με το δάχτυλό της κι έσκυψε το κεφάλι να κοιτάξει διακριτικά  έξω . Φυσικά, δεδομένου ότι πρέπει να κόντευε μεσάνυχτα, δεν έβλεπε Χριστό.  Ξεροκατάπιε και, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, ξεκλείδωσε το παράθυρο και το τράβηξε προς τα μέσα με ένα τρίξιμο που την έκανε να ανατριχιάσει.  Με την ψυχή στο στόμα και το φυλλοκάρδι να τρεμοπαίζει, έκανε δειλά-δειλά να γύρει απ’ το παραθύρι της να κόψει κίνηση. Στο μυαλό της έπαιζαν παράλληλα όλα τα σενάρια των γκόθικ νουβελών που είχε καταναλώσει, και γέλασε με τον εαυτό της συνειδητοποιώντας ότι έκανε εκείνη την ώρα ακριβώς αυτό για το οποίο είχε άπειρες φορές βρεθεί να γρυλλίζει με απελπισία στις αφελείς πρωταγωνίστριες των ιστοριών αυτών. Ίσως η σωστή απάντηση σε ένα ύποπτο ήχο στο παράθυρό της στη μέση της νύχτας να μην ήταν να το διερευνήσει ολομόναχη, αλλά τώρα ήταν πολύ αργά—

Οι σκέψεις της διακόπηκαν από το σφύριγμα του αέρα καθώς κάτι πέταξε με ταχύτητα ξυστά απ’ το μάγουλό της. Μέσα στο ξάφνιασμά της ξ έφυ γε μια αναξιοπρεπής τσιρίδα.  Τα χέρια της πετάχτηκαν να καλύψουν το στόμα της αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά. Η καρδιά της χτύπαγε εκκωφαντικά. Έσκυψε αργά προς το πάτωμα, αναζητώντας το αντικείμενο που κόντεψε να τήνε βρει στο δόξα πατρί. Ψαχούλεψε στο τυφλά ώσπου τα δάχτυλα της έκλεισαν γύρω από μια μικρή πέτρα. Πριν προλάβει καν η ερώτηση να σχηματιστεί στο μυαλό της, ένας ήχος που έμοιαζε υπερβολικά με πνιχτό γελάκι την έκανε να ανασηκώσει το κεφάλι της και να ξανακοιτάξει έξω απ’ το παράθυρο. 

Μ ισοκλείνοντας τα μάτια μπόρεσε τελικά να εντοπίσει την πηγή του ήχου, και όλης της βραδινής  της  αγωνίας, στη μορφή ενός μικρού παιδιού στο φεγγαρόφως.  Καταπίνοντας ένα μουγκρητό αγανάκτησης που φλέρταρε με καρδιακό επεισόδιο εξαιτίας κάποιου κακομαθημένου παλιόπαιδου που σουλάτσαρε έξω αντί να κοιμάται  ήσυχα στο κρεβατάκι του , ετοιμαζόταν να του τα πει ένα χεράκι, όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως το γέλιο ήταν πολύ μπάσο για να είναι παιδικό. 

Σαν οι ουρανοί να διαισθάνθηκαν την επιφοίτησή της, εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή το φεγγάρι πρόβαλε ξανά πίσω από κάτι σύννεφα, λούζοντας στο ασημένιο φως του τον κήπο  κάτω απ’ το μπαλκονάκι της, και αποκαλύπτοντας χωρίς καμία πια αμφιβολία την επίμαχη φιγούρα του νεαρού χορευτή. Η ανάσα της Ελένα μάγκωσε στο λαιμό της και κόντεψε να πνιγεί.  Ήταν πλέον πεπεισμένη ότι αποτρελάθηκε. Ή ότι κάποια εκδικητική και οπισθοδρομική θεότητα ή αερικό την τιμωρούσε για τις άσεμνες σκέψεις της. 

“Καλησπέρα” αντήχησε η φωνή του Νικόλα πάνω απ’ τη σιωπή της νύχτας, σταματώντας την στο τσακ απ’ το να τσιμπήσει τον εαυτό της για να δει αν είναι ξύπνια. Τα απομεινάρια του γέλιου του χρωμάτιζαν τη φωνή του παιχνιδιάρικα.

Η  Ελένα τύλιξε σφιχτά γύρω απ’ το σώμα της τη ρόμπα του νυχτικού της και ξεμύτισε στο μπαλκόνι.

“Καλησπέρα;” ψέλλισε, περισσότερο ερώτηση παρά χαιρετισμός.

“Με συγχωρείς για το χαλίκι...δεν είδα ότι είχες ανοίξει” γέλασε απολογητικά ο νεαρός, τρίβοντας το σβέρκο του. Τα μπράτσα του ήταν γυμνά και γυάλιζαν λουσμένα αισθησιακά στο γλυκό φως της σελήνης, παρατήρησε η Ελένα, νιώθοντας τα μάγουλά της να καίνε.

“Τί κάνεις εδώ;” Οι λέξεις κύλησαν απ’ το στόμα της αυτόματα και αμέσως δάγκωσε το χείλος της και βλαστήμησε μέσα της που αυτή ήταν η πρώτη κουβέντα που του απηύθυνε. 

“Βρέθηκα στην περιοχή” απάντησε, ανασηκώνοντας ελαφρά τους ώμους “και θα ήταν κρίμα να χαθεί η ευκαιρία να τα πούμε” συμπλήρωσε. 

Η Ελένα σκέφτηκε μέσα της πως δεν θα όριζε το ‘να τα πούμε’ ακριβώς έτσι.

“Μα...πώς ήξερες πού μένω;” ρώτησε, ξαφνικά περίεργη. Ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρη πως δεν του είχε αφήσει την κάρτα της.

“Συνάντησα μια φίλη σου” είπε, καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα της με νόημα “που με αναγνώρισε και με πλησίασε. Ίσως να υπονόησε πως ήθελες να με δεις...”

Η Ελένα  πάγωσε. Ένιωσε τα μάτια της να γουρλώνουν και όλο της το πρόσωπο να φλέγεται. Αν δεν ήταν για τον ευλογημένο μανδύα του σκοταδιού, ο Νικόλας σίγουρα θα έβλεπε πεντακάθαρα πως ήταν κόκκινη σαν τα παντζάρια που έφαγε για μεσημεριανό.  Ανέτρεξε μερικές μέρες πίσω, στη συνάντησή της με τη φίλη της Εστέλλα, στην οποία είχε διηγηθεί τη συνάντηση με το νεαρό, καθώς και τα πρωτόγνωρα συναισθήματα που αυτός ξύπνησε μέσα της.  Δεν περίμενε ποτέ όμως η παλιοπροδότρα να τον αναζητήσει και να τον στείλει στο σπίτι της. 

“Η—εμ — εγώ- συγγ—ξέρεις—φ—” τραύλισε, νιώθοντας τη γλώσσα της να σκοντάφτει καθώς το μυαλό της βραχυκύκλωνε. 

Ο Νικόλας γέλασε. 

“Μην ανησυχείς, υπάρχουν και χειρότερα” είπε, κλείνοντας το μάτι. 

“Χα...χα χα...αλήθεια; Δυσκολεύομαι να πιστέψω ότι υπάρχουν χειρότερα από μια άγνωστη να σε πλησιάζει και να σου λέει ‘Χμ κοίτα έχω μια φίλη που μόλις σε γνώρισε αλλά σε ποθεί τα μάλα, ορίστε η διεύθυνσή της’ —” η Ελένα πάγωσε συνειδητοποιώντας τι είχε μόλις ξεστομίσει.

Ξ εροκατάπιε. Ο Νικόλας ανασήκωσε το ένα φρύδι, μια υποψία χαμογέλου να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλη του. 

“Αλλά...ήρθες. Γιατί ήρθες;”

“Ίσως να ήθελα κι εγώ να σε δω” έγειρε το κεφάλι του με νάζι. 

“Ίσως;” η Ελένα δεν μπόρεσε να κρύψει το μορφασμό της. 

“Ίσως” επανέλαβε αυτός ξεδιάντροπα.

“Ξέρεις θα εκτιμούσα αν δεν ήμουν η μόνη που εκτίθεται σε αυτή μας τη συζήτηση” γκρίνιαξε η Ελένα.

“Το βρίσκω χαριτωμένο.”

“Τί βρίσκεις χαριτωμένο; Να με φέρνεις σε δύσκολη θέση;”

Ο Νικόλας έγλειψε τα χείλη του.

“Ξέρεις, μου αρέσει πολύ να σε πειράζω.”

“Κάτι κατάλαβα” έκρωξε η Ελένα, ο λαιμός της ξαφνικά στεγνός.

Ο  νεαρός χαμογέλασε με νόημα και, εκμεταλλευόμενος την παύση στη στιχομυθία τους, τέντωσε νωχελικά το σώμα του, οι καλοσμιλεμένοι μυς των μπράτσων και της ωμοπλάτης του σε πλήρη θέα, καθώς έκανε και μια σβούρα ωσάν μανεκέν στην πασαρέλα. 

“Με δυσκολεύεις πάρα πολύ ξέρεις” έκανε πνιχτά η Ελένα.

“Χμ;” αποκρίθηκε ο Νικόλας, κάνοντας τον ανίδεο, την ίδια στιγμή που η αμάνικη πουκαμίσα του είχε σαν επιτηδευμένα πέσει για να αποκαλύψει την καμπύλη του ώμου του εκεί που ενωνόταν με το λαιμό του. 

“Έ-έχω μάθημα μουσικής το πρωί. Η καθηγήτριά μου δεν πρόκειται να δεχτεί το ‘Ήμουν υπερβολικά ξαναμμένη για να κοιμηθώ όλο το βράδυ’ σαν δικαιολογία που θα είμαι ερείπιο” ξεστόμισε, για άλλη μια φορά με υπερβολική ειλικρίνεια. 

“Δεν πειράζει” χαμογέλασε πονηρά ο Νικόλας “γιατί η καθηγήτριά σου δεν θα έχει δει αυτό.”

Η Ελένα ήταν έτοιμη να ρωτήσει ποιο, αλλά η ερώτηση μαράθηκε στα χείλη της καθώς ο νεαρός άρχισε να ξεκουμπώνει τη μπλούζα του.  Με ένα χαμόγελο ικανοποίησης χαραγμένο στα χείλη του, πέταξε το λεπτό ρούχο από πάνω του με περίσσια χάρη.  Το στήθος και οι κοιλιακοί του ήταν εξίσου καλοσμιλεμένοι όσο και το υπόλοιπο σώμα του –τα κομμάτια που είχε δει, τουλάχιστον—και γυάλιζαν κι αυτά στο ασημένιο φως του φεγγαριού. Φαίνεται είχε κάνει πρόσφατα χαλάουα. 

Η Ελένα έκανε να ανοίξει το στόμα της αλλά δε μπόρεσε να βγάλει ήχο. Ο Νικόλας την κοίταξε με νόημα.

“Σκέφτηκα πως θα το εκτιμούσες” είπε. Και άρχισε να χορεύει. 

Γ ια μουσική υπόκρουση είχε μονάχα το γλυκό τρίξιμο των γρύλων, τον ήχο των ποδιών του στο γρασίδι, και τις ανάσες τους –η δική του βαριά απ’ το χορό, και η δική της να βγαίνει με υπερβάλλοντα ζήλο από τη μύτη της καθώς πίεζε τα χείλη της μεταξύ τους.

Τελείωσε με μια φιγουράτη υπόκλιση και κάρφωσε το βλέμμα του πάνω της.

Η Ελένα με κάποιον τρόπο κατάφερε να κοκκινίσει κι άλλο. Με τα μάτια τους να συναντιούνται και τις ανάσες τους βαριές κάτω απ’ το σεληνόφως, ένιωθε σαν η στιγμή που μοιράστηκαν να ήταν πολύ πιο φορτισμένη απ’ όσο μπορεί να επέβαλλε η απόσταση που τους χώριζε. Με όλο της το σώμα να καίει, ταυτόχρονα καταριόταν και ευχαριστούσε το μπαλκόνι και τα μερικά μέτρα αέρα ανάμεσά τους. 

“Η χορογραφία που ετοιμάζω” είπε τελικά ο Νικόλας, σπάζοντας τη σιωπή. 

“Σε παρακαλώ βάλε κάτι πάνω σου” ψέλλισε με κόπο η Ελένα, τυλίγοντας ακόμα πιο σφιχτά γύρω της τη ρόμπα της. 

Ο νεαρός έσκυψε αργά και μάζεψε το πουκάμισό του από το έδαφος. Ο αναστεναγμός ανακούφισης της Ελένα της έκατσε στο λαιμό όταν, αντί να το ξαναφορέσει, το έριξε γύρω από το λαιμό του σαν φουλάρι.  Ο Νικόλας χαμογέλασε σαν να ήξερε ακριβώς τι έκανε. Το οποίο ήταν πιθανότατα αλήθεια. 

Πέρασαν μερικά βασανιστικά λεπτά απλά να κοιτιούνται. Η Ελένα ένιωθε να ανατριχιάζει κάτω από το βλέμμα του.

“Χμ, ίσως ήρθε η ώρα να σε αφήσω για απόψε. Με περιμένουν οι φίλοι μου για ποτό στην ταβέρνα.”

Τέτοια ώρα; σκέφτηκε η Ελένα.

“Εξάλλου” πρόσθεσε ο Νικόλας περιπαικτικά “έχεις και μάθημα το πρωί.”

Η Ελένα κάγχασε.

“Ναι, υποθέτω πως ήρθε η ώρα” απάντησε τελικά, ένας ελαφρύς τόνος απογοήτευσης να χρωματίζει τη φωνή της.

“Ωραία λοιπόν” ο νεαρός ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του “υποθέτω πως πηγαίνω...” 

Και, μετά από μια μικρή παύση “...εκτός αν έχεις κάτι καλύτερο να προτείνεις;” χαμογέλασε, το βλέμμα του σκοτεινό.

Η  Ελένα γούρλωσε τα μάτια σαν κουκουβάγια και σχεδόν πνίγηκε με το σάλιο της, καταρρέοντας στο κιγκλίδωμα του μπαλκονιού από τον ξαφνικό βήχα. 

Ο Νικόλας γέλασε.

“Ίσως μια άλλη φορά τότε” της έκλεισε το μάτι. “Τα λέμε στην επόμενη βραδιά φλαμένκο.”

Δεν ήταν ερώτηση. 

Προτού η Ελένα προλάβει να συνέλθει αρκετά για να απαντήσει, ο νεαρός είχε εξαφανιστεί,  αφήνοντάς την να αναρωτιέται για όλο το υπόλοιπο βράδυ, μέχρι τελικά να την πάρει ο ύπνος, αλλά και για μεγάλο κομμάτι της επομένης, αν η συνάντηση αυτή πραγματικά συνέβη, ή ήταν αποκύημα της στερημένης φαντασίας της. 

Τ ο απόγευμα της επομένης της προσέφερε ένα ακόμα στοιχείο πως ίσως να μην είχε  ( εξαιρετικά μυώδεις και κοντοστούπικες,  τεντιμπόηκες )  παραισθήσεις  όταν, φ έρνοντας βόλτες στον κήπο της, ανακάλυψε κάτω από το μπαλκόνι της ένα μοναχικό κόκκινο τριαντάφυλλο.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> σαν τον ρόμηο και την τζούλιετ ένα πράμα, εξέπτ καμία σχέση.
> 
>  
> 
> comments; aka pls feed me


End file.
